


I'll Give My Heart To Someone Special

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Christmas Party, I've been wanting to write something cute for Touma and Kento for a while, M/M, ignoring canon for this tbh, soft and fluffy smut, this is the perfect excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Mei finds out that everyone in the Northern Base has never heard of Christmas, much less celebrated it, so she decides to throw a party for the swordsmen. A mishap with some mistletoe later, and Touma is wandering through the base, searching for Kento. What happens next will warm your heart (unless you're Ren).
Relationships: Fukamiya Kento/Kamiyama Touma
Comments: 22
Kudos: 18





	I'll Give My Heart To Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C-chan (1001paperboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/gifts).



> Ok, so I kinda ran out of time on posting this as a treat for the toku holiday exchange (equal parts of "oh my god that word count" and "oh my god why won't my brain let me make words today?"), but ever since I saw the requests for a Saber Christmas fic and soft ToumaKento, I've been lowkey brainstorming this. It gave me a great opportunity to finally write some fluffy smut for Touma and Kento. 
> 
> Think of this as finding an extra gift in your stocking that you missed, I don't know. I hope everyone likes it because I really enjoyed writing it! :)

“Ehhhhhh? You don’t celebrate Christmas??”

Everyone jumped slightly as Mei’s loud question shattered the silence in the room, but she didn’t seem to notice as she went on. “But…you’re in the North Pole! And Ogami-san, doesn’t Sora know about Santa?”

Ogami scratched his head in confusion, and Mei pressed her hands to her cheeks in disbelief.

Touma patted her shoulder. “Mei, it’s ok, surely things are done differently here…” 

“Then! This year can be the first official Christmas party that the Sword Of Logos has ever had!” Mei declared.

“Mei-san, there is still the threat posed by the Megido to consider…”

Mei grinned at Rintaro. “I’ll be sure to bring éclairs.”

Without missing a beat, Rintaro turned to look up at where Sophia stood. “But perhaps we should familiarize ourselves with the traditions of the homo sapiens, don’t you agree?”

Sophia couldn’t help but smile. Everyone had been working so hard lately…surely they deserved a break, even if for one day. “I think it sounds wonderful. But do keep in mind that an attack on the city could happen at any time, and that will of course take priority.”

“Of course!” Mei agreed with a nod, but Touma could tell by the look on her face that she was already planning every detail of the party.

Well…it could be fun, he thought. Hopefully Mei would keep it lowkey enough to not overwhelm the swordsmen.

*

Christmas Eve found everyone in the main room at the base, and Touma was glad that Mei hadn’t gone too overboard. As it was, everyone was staring in awe at the room’s transformation.

Tiny white lights twinkled amidst the garland that ran up and down the banisters on the stairs. There was a long table that was centered in the room, holding all manner of food and beverage, and by the double doors into the room, a decorated Christmas tree stood, with several wrapped gifts beneath it. Tucked out of the way, mostly hidden by the branches, sat an iPod that softly played Christmas music.

“See?” Mei said, beaming in pride. “Much nicer than the Christmas party at work. Much more tasteful.”

“What’s this stuff? Some sort of Christmas salad?” Ren asked, leaning in to look at something perched on the edge of the table. 

“Oh! No no, you don’t eat that! It’s mistletoe. It’s something you want to stand under with the person you like, because then you have to kiss,” Mei explained, gathering it off the table and sticking it into an empty bag. “I don't know why I brought it. I must have confused some stuff that I had set aside for work decorations.”

Nobody seemed to notice the crafty look in Ren’s eyes, because Mei was heading toward the tree and announced, “I got everyone a little something!” She began distributing the gifts to everyone, happily adding, “You can open them now, if you like.”

Everyone looked a bit confused for a moment, until Sora took the initiative, a delighted smile crossing his face when he tore through the wrapping paper and saw the book within. “Wow…thank you, Mei-san!”

The others seemed spurred on, carefully opening their own gifts to find personalized cell phone straps for each of them.

“Oh! Look, there’s a tiny lion on mine!” Rintaro announced, his eyes wide with awe.

Similar sounds of surprise and delight echoed in the room, and Mei positively beamed as everyone thanked her for the gifts. 

Afterward, everyone seemed to head toward the food, filling up their plates and talking amongst themselves. Except for Kento, Touma noticed; he had returned to his usual spot near the stairs, and he seemed to be a million miles away from the rest of the party. “Kento? Is everything ok?”

Kento glanced up when Touma approached, however, and a smile automatically crossed his lips. “Ah…I’m just waiting for the others to finish getting their food, then I’ll get something.”

“What kind of charm did you get?” Touma asked, leaning in a bit closer when Kento held up the strap that Mei had given him. “Ah, a lightning bolt. I should have guessed…”

“AH! Why are you standing there?”

Touma looked up, eyes wide in confusion, as Ren practically stomped over. “Huh? I was talking to Kento…”

“Huh? Who hung mistletoe up..?” Mei began, looking at the plant, then to Touma, then to Kento, then back up at the mistletoe, before a huge smile crossed her face. “OHHHH! You two have to kiss now! Look, look, Kento-kun is right beneath it, Touma!”

Touma glanced at Kento, noticing how red his face had gotten from all of the attention, so he leaned in and gave him a tiny peck on the cheek. 

“No, no, not like _that_. On the lips!”

“It’s ok, he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to…” Kento began.

“But that’s the whole point of mistletoe! C’mon, Touma, pucker up!”

Touma wanted to. He _definitely_ wanted to. He’d been carrying a torch for Kento ever since the moment he’d shown up at the bookshop. The problem was, he had no idea how Kento felt about him. And when… _if_ …he ever kissed him, he really didn’t want to do it in front of an audience.

And they definitely had one now. Ren was silently fuming. Ogami-san was chanting “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” and was soon joined by Mei and Sora. The others simply seemed to be waiting to see what would happen. There was no getting out of it, he supposed.

So he leaned in and pressed his lips to Kento’s.

He was dimly aware of cheering, but all Touma could really focus on was how wonderful Kento’s lips felt, and then he worried that he was making Kento uncomfortable with this spectacle, and he drew back. He had an apology on his lips, but it was never voiced as he watched Kento’s hand go up to his mouth, his gaze quickly dropping to the floor, his face bright red.

“Atta boy, Toumaaaaa!” Mei squealed, grabbing his hands and spinning him around the room.

“Whoa…calm down. Did you spike the punch?” Touma questioned, feeling dizzy as Mei finally released him and nearly tripped over her own feet. “Geez…”

Touma wasn’t certain when, exactly, Kento had slipped out of the room, but when he next looked over to where his friend had been standing, he was surprised to find the space unoccupied. He glanced around the room, thinking perhaps Kento had decided to join the party or had gone to grab something to eat, but there was no sign of him. Everyone was accounted for but Kento, and for a moment, Touma couldn’t help but worry.

Kento had never cared much for crowded places; had he simply slipped out of the main room and gone elsewhere? 

Once the thought was in his head, Touma knew he wouldn’t be content until he’d investigated—and, more importantly, apologized to him about the mistletoe fiasco. He quietly made his way out the door, noticing as he went that there were several more sprigs of mistletoe hanging around the room. Ah…had that been why Kento had left? Or was he still embarrassed about earlier? Yes, Touma definitely needed to apologize for the kiss.

As Touma headed down the hallway, it grew increasingly quieter the further he moved from the main room, and he realized that he’d never really gone beyond those doors. The Book Gate connected to his bookshop conveniently opened just a few steps from the heavy double doors that led into the main room, and he’d never really needed to go elsewhere.

It was a bit exciting, though, almost like an adventure. Surely he wouldn’t get in trouble for poking around a bit, would he? Especially since he had a valid reason for it; it wasn’t like he’d left the party out of boredom so he could be nosy. He simply wanted to make sure Kento was all right.

The castle was quiet, spacious, and quite _cold_ , now that he thought about it. Touma wasn’t entirely sure how they heated the place… there was an element of fantasy to everything, so he didn’t know if it was done magically, or by something old-fashioned like roaring fires in fireplaces. That would keep individual rooms toasty and warm, and leave the hallways rather chilly.

Touma paused at another set of double doors, slightly smaller than the doors leading to the main room, but still just as grand. Well, he might as well start his search here, he supposed, pushing one door slowly inward and hoping he wasn’t about to walk into someone’s private quarters.

Instead, he was faced with the largest library he’d ever seen, and he couldn’t help but take a step into the room, squinting in the dim light provided by a fire burning merrily in the fireplace. There were several pieces of furniture resembling fainting couches strategically placed around the room, for when one would no doubt want to sink down onto something comfortable so they could read for hours.

And—Touma was ashamed to say it took him several moments to realize it—Kento was standing before the fireplace, poking carefully at the logs, not seeming to notice that he was no longer alone in the room. 

It wasn’t until he’d replaced the fire poker and turned, that Kento saw Touma standing in the doorway, and the look on his face much resembled that of a child who had been found somewhere they shouldn’t have been.

Touma stepped further into the room, letting the door close behind him, as he stepped closer to the fire, gratefully letting it warm his chilly body. “I didn’t see you leave the party…I guess I got a little worried,” he admitted. “It _was_ getting a little noisy in there.”

Kento nodded. “It got to be too much work to avoid all that mistletoe Ren kept hanging,” he said, sighing softly. “I really didn’t want to get cornered again.”

Touma glanced at Kento, suddenly feeling a twinge of guilt for kissing him earlier. 

Kento must have felt Touma’s gaze on him, as he turned his head just a bit to meet his eyes, before quickly glancing away again. Maybe it was the light in the room, but Touma would have sworn that Kento was blushing.

“I’m not saying that you cornered me,” he quickly amended. “It’s just…I…I didn’t really want an audience, if I ever had the opportunity to kiss you.”

Touma’s eyes widened slightly at the quiet admission. He’d been wondering what Kento’s feelings towards him were, if that kiss had perhaps been going too far, but he had to admit, he’d been praying that Kento perhaps regarded him as more than a childhood friend.

“Well…we’re alone now,” Touma offered, smiling gently when Kento’s wide eyes met his. “If you still want to.” Yes, Kento was definitely blushing now, Touma realized, holding his hand out to his friend.

His friend, or perhaps something more, Touma thought, as Kento’s hand slowly moved, until it settled upon Touma’s own. His fingers curled around Kento’s, using the grip to draw him forward, careful to keep an eye on his face in case he should change his mind.

Then they were only inches apart, Touma’s hand moving up to cup Kento’s cheek so carefully. Kento’s eyes fluttered closed, and Touma closed the gap between them, his lips pressing softly to Kento’s.

 _This_ was how he’d wanted to kiss him beneath the mistletoe, Touma thought to himself, feeling Kento’s fingers run in a ticklish manner past his waist, before settling on his back. A soft sound came from one of them—or perhaps both of them—and Touma’s thumb brushed along Kento’s cheek, even as he became a bit bolder with his kissing. Kento seemed just fine with it, soft whimpers echoing in his throat as his lips parted slightly, inviting Touma to take the kiss even deeper.

It felt like an eternity had passed before they needed to break apart for air, Touma pressing soft kisses to Kento’s neck and hearing his breath catch.

Touma kissed his way up the length of Kento’s neck, his lips brushing against his ear as he whispered, “What do you want, Kento? Do you want me to keep kissing you? Or…do you want more?”

Kento felt so overwhelmed in that moment, he simply replied, “Yes.” Then, hearing Touma’s soft chuckle—and feeling that soft puff of warm breath against his skin—he realized he hadn’t answered his question at all. “I-I mean…”

Touma smiled, pressing his lips to Kento’s neck, hearing him gasp softly. “I think I know what you mean,” he murmured, taking Kento’s hand once again and drawing him over to take a seat on the couch that faced the fireplace, before leaning in to claim his lips again.

A finger trailed down his neck, and Kento couldn’t help but moan softly, his arms moving to wrap around Touma, wanting to bring him closer and invite him to continue. The finger dipped just past the collar of his robe, tracing along his collarbone, and Touma drew back a bit as another slightly louder moan left Kento’s lips.

Touma’s lips moved to Kento’s neck again, kissing and sucking lightly at his pulse, and Kento couldn’t help but mewl softly, then sucked in a sharp breath as Touma’s hand continued along the outside of his robe, fingers encountering a hardening nipple even through the heavy fabric and rubbing at it rather insistently.

Touma’s other hand drifted downward, coming to rest lightly on his groin, and Kento’s head fell back, Touma’s name escaping his lips on a whisper. After a few slow passes, Touma’s fingers slid upward until they encountered the waistband of Kento’s pants, slipping slowly into the garment until his fingertips grazed the base of Kento’s shaft.

“Touma…ahh…”

“More?”

“Y-yes…”

Touma placed a lingering kiss on Kento’s lips before drawing back slightly, tugging Kento’s pants downward, feeling pleased to see how hard he already was when it felt as though they had barely done anything yet. He could feel Kento’s eyes on him, even as he shifted to kneel on the floor before Kento, leaning in to press his lips softly to the head of Kento’s shaft.

Kento’s lips parted with a soft gasp, his gaze still locked on Touma, body trembling slightly at the thought of what was surely to come.

Touma’s lips parted, and Kento couldn’t help but moan as his length slipped further into Touma’s mouth.

Then they heard one of the heavy doors swing open, and a familiar voice call out, “Kento-kun?”

Kento slapped a hand over his mouth, quickly sliding down far enough on the couch that he wouldn’t be visible from the door, his wide, panicked gaze meeting Touma’s. It was so absurd, that for a moment, Kento had a hard time not laughing. Here he was, his pants down to his knees, his shaft halfway in Touma’s mouth, and they were both staring at each other in alarm, like someone’s parents had come in and caught them.

Except it was Ren, and that was somehow much worse. But only if he saw them.

“Huh…could have sworn I heard something,” Ren’s voice came from the doorway, then the door swung closed once more. “Geez…Kento-kun? Where did you get to?”

Several minutes passed before Kento felt brave enough to twist around, peering past the edge of the couch to make sure that Ren had actually left the room and hadn’t come in. Thankfully, they were alone.

His gaze met Touma’s once again, and at that point, he couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation, watching Touma move back with a laugh of his own.

“This…might not be the best place for any of this,” Touma admitted, regretfully tugging Kento’s pants back up, unable to help but notice how hard he still was, even after such a close call.

“We could go back to my room,” Kento blurted, feeling his face heating up.

And that was how they found themselves heading down the hallway toward Kento’s room, taking extra care to keep an eye out for Ren, who was surely still somewhere nearby. 

Luckily, they made it to Kento’s room unseen, and they quickly ducked inside, Kento closing and locking the door behind them, before turning to regard Touma.

Now they were properly alone, he thought, feeling Touma’s fingers brush against his cheek, his entire body sagging heavily against the door as Touma leaned in to kiss him again.

When they drew back, Kento only barely managed to gasp, “Bed.”

They made it halfway across the room before stopping, the urge to kiss and touch one another too great to ignore. Touma’s hands fumbled with Kento’s coat, working to slide it off his body, until it hit the floor and Touma made a soft sound of confusion. 

Kento opened his eyes, moving back for a moment, and that was when he noticed the gift he’d had hidden in his coat pocket. The box he’d been debating presenting to Touma that night, that he’d begun to give up on after he’d left the main hall, feeling as though he were perhaps seeing something that wasn’t there, despite that kiss they’d shared beneath the mistletoe. Before Touma had sought him out, he’d convinced himself that the kiss never would have happened, had Ren not hung the mistletoe in the first place, and if Mei and Ogami-san had not been egging them on.

But now, he knew that he had been right, not ignoring his feelings, and he bent down to retrieve the gift, before holding it out to Touma. “Merry Christmas,” he murmured, suddenly feeling so shy.

The look of surprise on Touma’s face was genuine, and he accepted the gift, taking a moment to untie the crimson bow and slide a small box out of the shimmering wrapping paper. He lifted the lid, and Kento couldn’t help but smile when Touma saw the item inside: a silver, book-shaped locket on a thin chain. It had been something he’d come across one day as he’d been walking through the city aimlessly, and as soon as he’d laid eyes on it, he knew that he needed to get it for Touma. It hadn’t been until later that he’d wondered if it were, perhaps, too romantic a gift. He hadn’t thought that Touma saw him as more than a dear friend, but now, as they were about to take things to the next level, it felt perfect.

“Kento…this is beautiful,” Touma breathed, even as he carefully opened the tiny book. “You didn’t put your photo in it.”

Kento blinked in surprise, feeling his face heating up. 

Touma grinned, taking the locket from the box and fastening it around his neck. “That’s fine…that just means I can choose one,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss Kento gently. “I love it. Thank you.”

Then he was holding a box out to Kento, shimmering gold ribbons cascading over it like a waterfall. “Merry Christmas.”

“For…for me?” 

Touma nodded, placing the box in Kento’s hands, suddenly feeling a bit nervous as he watched Kento untie the ribbons and lift the lid off the box.

He had chosen a necklace for Kento as well, with several small charms hanging off the chain. A gold lightning bolt, to represent Espada. A book, to recall those fond memories of the past, where they would read together with Luna for hours. And—a charm that Touma had hesitated over—a heart, with a single tiny ruby in the center.

“Touma…” Kento breathed, staying still as Touma lifted the necklace from the box and fastened it around Kento’s neck.

“Do you like it?” Touma asked, suddenly sounding worried.

“Of course I do,” Kento murmured, leaning in to kiss Touma softly. “I feel like neither of us would have had the courage to give these gifts, if Ren hadn’t decided to mess around and hang up that mistletoe. I would have been too afraid to give this to you, otherwise.”

“You may be right,” Touma admitted, wrapping his arms around Kento and drawing him closer, taking a moment to simply hold him and appreciate his closeness. 

Everything in that moment felt so wonderful, so _right_ , that Kento couldn’t help but whisper, “I love you, Touma.”

For a moment, he wondered if he’d gone too far, but then Touma was gazing into his eyes and murmuring, “I love you too, Kento.”

Their lips met in the sweetest kiss Kento had experienced that evening, and he made a soft sound of contentment, even as his arms went around Touma, fingers slipping playfully beneath his shirt and brushing across his skin. Touma made a soft sound of his own, and Kento couldn’t help but begin to unfasten the buttons, even as he felt Touma fumbling with the belt that held his robe closed, hearing it hit the floor with a clunk a few moments later.

Kento shivered as Touma began working the robe off, and he bumped into the bed—when had they begun moving toward it?—and began to topple back onto it, Touma barely managing to catch himself before he fell on top of him.

Their liplock resumed as they shifted back onto the bed, Kento’s hands returning to unbuttoning Touma’s shirt, Touma insistently tugging up the shirt that Kento wore beneath his robe, and they broke apart for a moment to tug the garments off.

Touma had no way of knowing that this would be his first time doing this. Doing _any_ of this, really. There simply wasn’t time for romance, when you were a swordsman. And, truthfully, Kento hadn’t wanted to even entertain the thoughts of romance with anyone, not until Touma had come back into his life. And even then, he hadn’t known how Touma would feel about him; would he want something like that?

But now it was clear, in the way that Touma regarded him so tenderly, that he certainly _did_ want that. 

Their lips met again, and they simply lost themselves in kissing one another for quite some time. Then, fingers moved to the waistbands of their pants, and they shifted to work off those last few garments.

“You have lube?” 

Kento’s face flushed, but he nodded, shifting over to the edge of the bed and opening the drawer on his bedside table, withdrawing a half-empty bottle of lube and an unopened box of condoms. He noticed the look Touma gave the bottle, and he felt the flush deepen. “I…Ogami-san has been leaving lube and condoms for me, ever since I turned 18. I guess he was just trying to be serious about being my substitute dad, and wanted to make certain that I was being safe. I don’t know if he noticed that I never used them. The condoms, at least…I haven’t…been with anyone.” Kento trailed off, averting his gaze, not knowing why he was telling Touma all of this. “Since you came back into my life…I’ve used the lube, at least. I’ve just wondered…what it would be like…with you. A lot.”

“I see that,” Touma said, a playful smile on his lips. “But you don’t have to wonder anymore. If you still want to…”

Kento sucked in a shaky breath as Touma’s fingers brushed along his length.

“What do you think? Do you want to try?”

Kento didn’t have to think twice before answering. “Yes.”

Kento felt as though he would never tire of kissing Touma, as their lips met again in a slow, surprisingly thorough kiss. It felt like time had stopped, their hands travelling along each other’s bodies until they were wriggling closer together, until their bodies were flush against one another, and they both groaned into the kiss. 

The smallest things felt electrifying, Kento thought, his head dropping back as Touma moved to his neck, coaxing more soft gasps and whimpers from his lips. He could feel slight movements from Touma’s body, but he didn’t even bother wondering why—why would he, when Touma was so busy kissing him, caressing him, fingers trailing lightly along his skin—until he felt the first brush of a slick finger against his hole.

Kento sucked in a shaky breath, and Touma’s gaze was immediately meeting his.

“Ok?” Touma whispered, his finger continuing to move, spreading the lube and carefully massaging Kento.

Kento nodded, unable to more soft sounds from escaping his lips. He’d done this to himself, of course, but this was somehow so much better. Maybe because this time, it really _was_ Touma touching him. Kento didn’t have to close his eyes and fantasize; the handful of times he’d done this on his own, more than once, Touma’s name had escaped his lips, and he’d felt a bit embarrassed about it.

When the tip of a finger began to slowly slip inside him, Kento couldn’t help but whine softly. “Touma…”

Touma froze immediately, a worried look on his face. “Does it hurt?”

Kento shook his head, trying to draw Touma closer. “No. I’ve just…I’ve wanted this ever since you showed up in my life again, Touma. This…I’m afraid that this isn’t real. That this is all just a dream, and when I wake up in the morning, you’ll be gone.”

“Kento…” Touma murmured, brushing their lips together. “I’m not going anywhere. Unless you tell me to leave…then I’m happy to stay by your side as long as you want me to.”

Unshed tears shone in Kento’s eyes, and then he was drawing Touma into another sweet kiss. “Then please…keep going.”

Touma was more than happy to comply, continuing to slowly work the finger into Kento, taking great care to keep an eye on his face, wanting only to see pleasure reflected across his features. He took his time, pressing kisses to Kento’s lips, his neck, hearing his voice gradually rising in pleasure as he worked him open, pouring more lube as needed, eventually beginning to add a second finger alongside the first. His free hand moved to Kento’s shaft, fingers running feather-light along its length, drawing even sweeter sounds from his lips. 

“Still ok?”

“Yes…Touma…don’t stop.”

Touma’s fingers encircled Kento’s length some time later, when he was able to work a third finger in. Kento’s voice was raising in pleasure, so much that for a moment, Touma worried that someone would come running, thinking that Kento was in trouble.

Perhaps that fear was plain on Touma’s face, as Kento managed to stammer, “W-walls are thicker in private quarters than…ahhh…than the library.”

Then his body bucked slightly, a loud moan leaving his lips as Touma’s fingers found that spot inside him, and he reached out to grasp Touma’s arm. “I’m so close, Touma, please..!”

Touma’s hand slid effortlessly along Kento’s length, and between that and the fingers thrusting into him, brushing against that spot every so often, it didn’t take long at all before Kento was crying out, his entire body trembling from the force of his climax as he felt warmth splattering across his stomach.

Kento was so beautiful, Touma thought to himself, watching him slowly come down. His lips were parted, eyes closed, his cheeks flushed…and then he was drawing Touma closer, their lips meeting softly, but it didn’t take long before it deepened, and then they were drawing back, gasping for air.

“Touma…please…”

Touma fumbled for the box of condoms, tearing open one of the small packets with some difficulty, given how much lube was smeared across his fingers. And, he realized, his hands were shaking. 

Then Kento’s fingers were plucking the condom from his grasp, and Touma gasped softly as it was rolled onto his length. He was trying to concentrate on not exploding before they’d even begun, which became increasingly difficult as Kento spread extra lube along his shaft.

Touma’s arms went around Kento as he began to slip inside his body, and Kento’s head fell back onto the pillow, the sweetest moan leaving his lips. Their eyes met then, and neither looked away as Touma continued to ease himself inside, soft sounds leaving both of their lips.

Kento’s fingers ran through Touma’s hair, pressing against the back of his head and drawing him into yet another kiss, muffling some of his moans as Touma began to move slowly, experimentally. 

Kento simply did not want to let him go. They drew back slightly on several occasions, just far enough to look into each other’s eyes. Touma’s pace increased, slowly but steadily, and Kento’s arms went around him, drawing him as close as he possibly could. Touma buried his face in Kento’s neck as his pace quickened again, and he managed to slip a hand between their bodies, fingers wrapping around Kento’s shaft and beginning to pump him.

“God…don’t stop…” Kento moaned, his grip tightening as his body began to shake. “Toum _ahhhhhh_!”

Touma felt Kento’s release shoot between their bodies, and felt Kento’s body clench around him, and he simply could not hold out any longer. A long, low groan echoed in his throat as he came, managing only a handful of thrusts before he stilled.

Their ragged breathing was the only sound in the room for several minutes, before Touma managed to withdraw from Kento, hearing him moan softly. He’d barely managed to remove the condom and tie it off, before Kento was tugging him down onto the mattress beside him, nuzzling him sleepily.

“Hey, hold on, let me get rid of this…and we should clean up a bit, or we’ll be a mess later.”

Kento made a soft sound, showing no intention of releasing Touma. At least, until the still-open bottle of lube tipped over from their movements, and some of the liquid spilled across his lower back. He yelped, nearly elbowing Touma in the stomach in his haste to keep any more liquid from leaving the bottle, groaning softly at the small wet patch on his sheets that he’d been unable to prevent.

He closed the cap, then set the bottle on his bedside table, before turning back to Touma. Their eyes met, and they couldn’t help but laugh softly, Kento making a face at the wet spot the lube had left behind. 

“You have extra towels in your bathroom?” Touma asked. When Kento nodded, he slipped out of the bed, hurrying through the door that led to Kento’s bathroom. Now that they were no longer occupied, it was a bit chilly in the room, and he wanted to get back under the covers as soon as possible. First, he tossed the used condom in the trash, then plucked a towel from the shelf, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with warm water.

Upon returning to the bedroom, he laid the towel over the wet spot, then wiped the mess from Kento’s stomach, before giving his own a quick pass. He spied a wicker hamper in the corner and dropped the washcloth in it once he was through, then got into bed once again and pulled the covers up over them both. 

Barely a moment passed before Kento was sliding into his arms, and they couldn’t help but press their lips together again and again, until they both dozed off, unconsciously shifting as close to each other as they possibly could.

*

The next morning, Touma swore he felt as though icicles were hanging from his nose when he peered out from beneath the covers. How in the world did the swordsmen live like this?

“Sorry…I should have thought to build a fire last night before we fell asleep,” Kento murmured, and Touma felt him shivering slightly. 

“It’s ok. I wasn’t exactly thinking straight, either, or I would have noticed the fireplace when I got up,” Touma replied, curling closer to him.

“Mmmm.” 

Kento nuzzled his neck, and perhaps they both dozed off again after that, because the room seemed a bit brighter when Touma next opened his eyes. It still felt far too early to be awake…and far too cold to move from beneath the warm covers, and the equally warm body snuggled up so close to him.

Kento must have felt the same way, Touma thought, feeling his arms go around him and draw him closer, before their lips met. And, he realized, perhaps neither of them were quite awake yet, but certain parts of their anatomies were.

Perhaps it was that, or perhaps it was a desire to warm up a bit more, that led to Touma sinking down onto Kento’s shaft some time later. 

Somehow, even though they were both completely uncovered, they _did_ both wind up feeling much warmer.

They dozed again, then when they next woke, Kento coaxed Touma out of bed with the promise of a hot shower. They both enjoyed it immensely, simply to warm up and wake up, but it also gave them the opportunity to spend a little more time touching one another. They took their time lathering each other up and rinsing off, as well as a few other activities that kept them in the shower a bit longer than necessary, and when they finally emerged, the water was beginning to go cold. 

It was so tempting to crawl right back into the bed and sleep the day away, only waking up to kiss and caress and make love as the urge struck, but when their stomachs both growled while they were in a rather heated liplock, that seemed to break the spell, and they couldn’t help but grin sheepishly.

“You didn’t eat anything at the party, did you? Neither did I, actually…I wonder if there’s anything left over?”

“With the amount of food that Mei brought? I’d be surprised if there wasn’t anything left,” Kento replied. “Want to go look?”

“If there’s not anything, we could go back to my place,” Touma offered. “I could make us breakfast.”

“And if there _is_ anything, we could just bring a few plates back in here,” Kento suggested, his lips curling up into a playful smile.

“Either way, we’ll wind up in bed all day. Hmm?” Touma murmured, leaning in to nip at Kento’s earlobe.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and they both jumped slightly, before breaking apart and grabbing their rumpled clothing off the floor, hurrying to get dressed.

Kento had everything but his coat on, and since it was his room anyway, he went to the door and unlocked it, swinging it open to find Ren standing there, a worried look on his face that quickly disappeared when he saw Kento.

“Kento-kun! I didn’t know where you’d gotten to last night, so I just wanted to check…”

Movement from within the room caught his eye, and his voice died as he saw Touma buttoning up his shirt as he scurried in the direction of the bathroom. Kento didn’t even have his coat on, he realized…and Kento was always perfectly dressed and presentable, even when they were sent out in the middle of the night on a mission. 

Of course. He’d noticed that the writer hadn’t been at the party after a while, either, but he just hadn’t made the connection. He’d been too busy worrying about Kento.

“A-anyway, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t sick or anything, but you look fine, so I’ll just…get going,” Ren said, then quickly turned and hurried off before Kento could try to stop him.

Kento sighed softly, closing the door. Of course he’d known that Ren had a crush on him, practically since the first time they’d worked together, and he hoped this wouldn’t affect things when they’d be teamed up together.

Touma came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry…I think Ren saw me before I could get into the bathroom.”

“There’s no need to apologize…” Kento said, then shook his head. “Do you still want to see about food?”

A low rumble echoed from Touma’s stomach, and they both chuckled. Kento grabbed his coat and slipped it on, and they headed toward the main room, then slowed in their tracks as they heard voices coming up the stairs from one of the guest rooms.

“Ohhhhh my head…”

“I believe you may have overindulged in that strange beverage, Mei-san.”

“It was just punch! And…well, maybe I added a little peppermint Schnapps to it. Maybe a lot.”

“The color of the beverage was a bit alarming. I don’t believe anyone else consumed any of it.”

“I just wanted it to be festive! Oww…can you tell the sun to turn the brightness down a bit? I think I’m gonna be sick…”

There was a sound of alarm, then sounds of shuffling. “I’ll escort you to the restroom!”

Touma and Kento exchanged concerned glances.

“Maybe we should just go back to my place. I think it’ll be a lot quieter. And warmer,” Touma offered.

“I think that might be a good idea,” Kento replied.


End file.
